Marceline and Bubblegum: The Mirror
by ShieldMaidenSamuri
Summary: Marceline and Bubblegum head off on a quest to find the Mirror of Past, Present, and Future. Together they willl find friendship, and pehaps what they have always hid from one another. There will be confusion, emotion, and even Love. I dont yet know where this story will go, all i can say, is i hope you will love it. As i myself have already.
1. Summer

**Should I continue this...?**

* * *

The endless nights of winter had ended, and now the sweltering heat of summer was a bloom.

Though Summer days were ripe and indeed heavenly, there still but was the fragrant of the blistering, hazy, and muggy feeling that could not be lost.  
Marceline wiped the fresh sweat from her brow.  
She laid shade-drenched at the base of an old withered tree.  
Its emerald bladelike leaves protecting her delicate skin from the harshness of the golden sun.  
She scooted back comfortably on the rugged bark as though it were a silk clothed pillow.

"Hey Marci."

The alluring words did sway and fill her ears with an angelic touch.  
Perhaps it was the sun, intoxicating her in its essence, but Marceline looked up before her and felt her breath melt away.

"Are you ready?"

The cheerful, beloved, and kindhearted princess spoke, feeling the rebellious one with brilliance.  
Marceline stood up and placed her old weather worn hat back on its throne upon her head.  
Around them the rich in color trees swayed in a non-existent breeze.  
The sight was truly divine.  
Marceline smiled, her eyes like the sun glowed ablaze.

"Ready? I've been ready for the past hour."

She calmly and dreamily said, leaning her body backwards to crack and stretch.  
Bubblegums face turned a darker shade, and she shrugged and smiled.

"Finn can't come, He and Jake got stuck fighting some sort of worm demon, or something..."

She trailed off in thought.  
Marceline looked to the princess.  
Today Bubblegum was wearing a pair of sporty yet stylish tan hiking shorts.  
They showed her knees and covered her in a unique array of pockets.  
With it a pair of firm, black, metal tipped boots.  
They looked waterproof, and essential to whatever it was they would be doing.  
But above it all the most elegant, old-fashioned tie-dye shirt.  
Its colors like the rainbow only swirled to perfection, making the simple arch look rather dull.  
Watching the colors drape and mix was giving Marceline a strange feeling in her head, like a head ake, but not.  
Marceline snapped back.

"I'm sure they can handle whatever it is."

She smiled, her teeth white like frost, and just as cold.  
Bubblegum nodded picking up her backpack which purple hue seemed to match her strange array of clothing.  
Her pack seemed over filling, and Marceline wondered if she should have prepared.  
But then again, she had no clue what they were doing, Just that the princess needed help so she came.  
She was forever in the dept of Bubblegum, she had returned the only thing in this world she loved.  
Hambo.

"So whats this mission bout anyway Princess?"

Marceline asked, floating out of the comforting shade to swirl around her companion.

Bubblegum took no notice, she didn't even look up from the map she pulled out of her pack to read.

"Were going on a mission to find the ancient mirror of past, present, and future."

Bubblegum said, an emotionless and casual blank glare expression on her face.

"I wanted Finn and Jake to come because it's heavily guarded by Time Keepers, but..."

She glanced up from the map for a moment to witness Marceline float in front of her.

"Dont worry, I can handle those Time Keeper things, after all, I am a Vampire."

Marceline hissed, her long forked tongue descending into the warm air.  
Bubblegum quickly went back to the map.

"If you say so..."

Bubblegum nodded rolling the map up and placing it carefully in her pack.

"Lets go."

* * *

**Marceline and Bubblegum go on an adventure alone together...**

**Meh you all don't wanna hear this...**

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. WalkingFloating

**I am so bored right now that I can't even think of what to write.**

**Just stop reading the bold letters now.**

**Stop...**

**Why are you still reading, this has nothing interestingly said here!**

* * *

Together they walked, silently, enjoying the beauty and freshness of the forest.

Bubblegum read carefully the map while Marceline who had been cooped up in a cave for far to long, enjoyed the deliriously rich fragrance of the flower beds.  
She even collected a few flowers, combining them to create a bouquet of wondrous beauty and sweetness.  
She would only pick the finest, most vibrant colors as they reminded her of spring.  
A time way back in her thoughts that it was almost more like a dream than a memory.  
She floated higher trying to remember the blur of picking flowers with her mother.  
But then she stopped, stuck her fangs into the softness of the roses, there petals wilting as she sucked the life from them.  
Then tossed the bouquet to the earth.

"How long till we get there?"

Marceline asked, her body swiftly moving beside her wise old friend.  
Bubblegum sighed, looked as dull as the map she held.

"Patience Marceline."

Was all the princess said before returning to her reading.  
Marceline groaned.  
Never head she felt the boredom she always felt with Bubblegum.

"How long have we been walking?"

The Vampire asked, though she knew she had floated the way.  
Bubblegum looked up at Marceline, Her soft pink skin radiant in the light of the sun.  
Many people, mostly Finn, would say how beautiful her skin was.  
How it reminded them of a sunset, a strawberry milkshake, a cherry blossom tree in bloom.  
To Marceline however it reminded her of the worms that poke there heads from the earth during a storm.

"Not long..."

Was all the princess said, obviously trying to talk as little as possible for some reason.  
Marceline caught the message and her words died out.  
The next few moments were utterly boring.  
She floated on her back, placing her hat upon her face so she could relax without burning to ash.  
Soon the world around her and all of its silence faded away.  
And she become nothing but a thought floating in the warm darkness of the dying day.

It wasnt long before Bubblegums feet began to sag.  
Her detailed planning had made her collect everything she would possibly need and stuff them into her backpack till there wasnt a single area left unfilled.  
The weight at first she could bare now drooped her backwards and swayed her from side to side.  
She was not used to having such weight upon her shoulders.  
She had hoped Finn and Jake would have carried some so she could reach her destination in her calculated time.  
And though however sturdy and bold she was, she was no longer showing it.  
She was however to proud to ask Marceline for help.  
And so she carried on, determined in her heart, she knew she could make it.  
She knew she could be strong, their was no need for help! She was a princess after all!  
And not just any!  
She was Princess Bubbl-

She fell.

Face first into the dust of the dried earth.  
Her pack pinning her to the ground so hard she couldn't breath.  
She had foolishly been so lost in thought that she had forgotten to watch where she was going and tripped.  
She began to gag for air, her lungs burning for it.

"Bonnie?"

* * *

***Shrug* Cute so far? **

**Lotta walking and all that, seems sorta dull, gonna spice it up a lil bit perhaps.**


End file.
